Vince Vega
Vincent "Vince" Vega is the main protagonist of Pulp Fiction. He is also a main character in the chapters of Vincent Vega and Marcellus Wallace's Wife ''and ''The Bonnie Situation. Early Life Not much is known about Vincent Vega but, according to Quentin Tarantino in an interview, Vince is the brother of Reservoir Dogs character Mr. Blonde (whose real name is Vic Vega). Events of Pulp Fiction Prelude to "Vince Vega and Marcellus Wallace's Wife" and "The Bonnie Situation" In the car, Vince is talking about his trip in Europe with Jules. Vince mentions that hash is legal in Amsterdam, but not that legal, since although the residents can buy, own, and use hash, they can't use it in some places. He also mentions the French names of McDonalds meals, as he mentioned that they put mayonnaise on the french fries, much to Jule's disgust. At the trunk, as the two gather their guns, Vince asks how many people are in the apartment of Brett's as he suggested that they should've bought shotguns. Vince asks about Mia, since he is supposed to escort her later that day. Jules mentions that Mia was in a television pilot, but Vince doesn't know what a television pilot is, since he doesn't watch television. Jules submits to Vince about the history of television pilots. As they are inside the elevator, Vince asks how a man named Antwan Rockamora was injured from Marcellus, Jules says that he give Mia a foot massage. The two exits and Vince subsequently references foot massages, where he sarcastically does it on Jules about giving various people foot massages. As the two enters an apartment belonging to Marcellus' associate Brett, where Brett and his friends are inside, Vince searches for a mysterious briefcase inside the kitchen as Jules berates and taunts Brett. The two hitmen then execute Brett. Vince meets Marvin, as he commits on Marvin's uttering. A fourth man shoots at the two hitmen wildly but he misses, so the two returns fire. The two leave with Marvin. In Jules' car, Vince asks Marvin if he believed that the missed gunfire was a miracle but, however, Vince's gun accidentally goes off, killing Marvin and spraying an amount of blood/brain matter on Vince as a little sprays on Jules. Jules is forced to pull to a friend name Jimmy's house. In the bathroom, Vince is urged at by Jules for making the washcloths bloodstained. In the kitchen, Jimmy berates the two since he is frustrated and worried that his wife Bonnie will arrive home and soon and if she finds the three disposing Marvin's dead body, she will divorce him, so Jules decides to call Marcellus, who sends The Wolf. When The Wolf arrives, as he examined the bloody car and as he gave orders to the two, Vince adds that a "please" can be nice. The Wolf says "please" in his next demand, with Jules being annoyed. In the car, Jules complains of the mess and states that he will never forgive Vince. Vince responds that he can forgive him and that he is "ready to blow". Jules, now very frustrated, scolds Vince severely as he yells at him to switch positions with him. After that, Vince and Jules are washed in the backyard butt-naked and are later given t-shirts and shorts, much to their annoyance since Jimmie and The Wolf began laughing at them. The two later dispose Marvin's body and takes a taxi cab to the diner. Personality Vince is shown to be prone of leading him and Jules into trouble, such as when he accidentally killed Marvin. He is sarcastic sometimes and is a drug user. Category:Characters Category:Pulp Fiction